The Amalgamation
by DarkAgea
Summary: "The prosecution is colluding with the defence?" Red and blue, two powerful opposing forces, combine in the court, working together to create a beautiful colour. One combination together paves the rocky way for a lifetime partnership. (Chapter 2: And it happens once again.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Let me just start by admitting I only recently started watching PWAA – I haven't played the games. So this fic is based on the anime, in particular, episode 7. I know it's very short, but read on!**

* * *

 **The Amalgamation**

* * *

It was wrong to say Phoenix was surprised when Edgeworth said, "Your Honor, I will act in any manner that I deem fit." Because he was shell-shocked. It seemed so unlike everything the prosecutor had been till this moment that Phoenix couldn't help but be positively struck by the turn of events.

"The prosecution is colluding with the defense?" Ms. Vasquez asked, and Phoenix could see the surprise lining her face, surprise that she tried to hide.

Phoenix wondered the same; in their last case, Edgeworth had seemed every bit as ruthless as the papers made him out to be, but now he was helping Will.

But the defense lawyer decided not to question their lucky turnabout.

"Objection!" Phoenix looked at Edgeworth, shocked once more. The prosecutor's following words only made it rise higher, and for once, Phoenix thought he had caught a glimpse of the boy Edgeworth had been, of the childhood friend he remembered.

And as he struggled to use the time Edgeworth had provided to find a contradiction, Maya helpfully reminded him of the Chief's advice. And that was all he had needed, though he wondered how he had missed such an easy mistake by Ms. Vasquez.

"Hammer wasn't injured that day. It was Will Powers, the defendant!"

"What of it?"

"Yes, he was dragging his leg when he came to the trailer. But that was only because he was pretending to be Powers."

As if the two could read each others' minds, they connected the evidences given – the pieces that when properly lined would complete the puzzle – and worked together to ensure that justice would be upheld, that the truth would always prevail.

It was the first of many future partnerships. Blue of defense, red of offense – opposing sides, the prosecution and the defense – came together. For one of the first times in the battlefield of law, blue and red had combined to create the beautiful color of purple.

It was a color Phoenix hoped would continue on forever more.

* * *

 _ ***FIN***_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Because the Matt Engarde case fits well into this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Once again, Edgeworth and he were on a case. Once again, the case was far more complicated than it would seem at first glance. Phoenix tiredly wondered why he had such luck that, in one moment, would help him attain a turnabout victory, and in the next, would work completely against him.

Only this time, Maya was pulled into it. She didn't deserve it. Maya was only eighteen – she wasn't supposed to be kidnapped by a ruthless assassin and used as a bargaining chip (well, this wasn't supposed to happen to anybody, but Maya had already gone through too much). Phoenix berated himself; he should have looked after her, rather than let her go alone like that.

He remembered the talk he had with Edgeworth. On what it meant to be an attorney. Although his friend's words were harsh, they were undeniable – it was the truth after all, that attorneys were not superheroes, and that there was only one thing they could do. There was only one thing they were supposed to do.

To reveal the truth.

And yet, Phoenix felt pressured as he stood in court – Adrian Andrews or Maya? He could only save one or the other. To do his sworn duty was to break the promise he gave to Mia – to look after her younger sister – but to fulfill that duty was to give up the truth. He felt like he was on a stage, back in his days as an art graduate of Ivy University, and the spotlight was on him. But he wasn't ready for it. Not yet.

It was a maddening feeling to know the truth and yet be unable to reveal it. But all he could do at this moment was to trust that everything would work out.

He closed his eyes, gripping his attorney's badge with one hand and taking in the cold feeling of the metal. His actions were unnoticed in the flurry the gallery had gone into on seeing Shelly De Killer take the stand. Suddenly, Phoenix felt calmer.

' _I won't let anybody down. I'll find a way...'_ He thought with conviction, and taking in a deep breath, he raised his head to look at Edgeworth. He met steely-gray eyes, and Edgeworth gave him a small smile which disappeared in the next second.

Phoenix smiled himself, feeling confidence bubble up inside of him. They had done it before, and they could do it again. Any doubt he had was now washed away, and the stress he had been feeling throughout this case lightened considerably.

'… _No,_ we'll _find a way.'_

* * *

 **Edit: 31/3/2017 (Maya's age, because I'm an absolute idiot without internet). Thank you, Brock's Geodude!**


End file.
